


Karma

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt por Tary-Hime]: Gokudera desaparece de un día para otro sin decirle a nadie, llevándose con él las promesas que le ha hecho a su Décimo: estar siempre con él, protegerlo, apoyarlo en todo, ser su Mano Derecha y ver los juegos artificiales con todos. Porque a veces… Gokudera-kun también miente. [Para la Comunidad de LiveJournal: Festival Fanfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : KHR! es de Akira Amano.  
>  **Advertencia** : recién, recién hecho, así que si hay muchos errores u oraciones que parecen escritas por un UMA, avisen :D. Angst.
> 
> Me costó un montón, pero un MONTÓN encontrar inspiración para escribir el fic. Es decir, cuando lo tomé, lo tomé solo porque era el único prompt de la única pareja o personaje sobre el que podía escribir, pero no se me ocurría nada de nada. De mal en peor tuve unas semanas muy duras, pero logré inspirarme un día antes de que cierre el plazo :D

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around_

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_[Pink, Who knew]_

Hay situaciones en las que uno no puede evadirse, por mucho que quiera. El ritual de cada día: levantarse a la misma hora, desayunar temprano, salir de casa con la mochila al hombro y encontrarse con él, en la esquina de siempre.

"Buenos días, décimo"

El sonido de su voz, retumbando en su cabeza y el miedo paralizante de olvidar cómo suena. De olvidar la expresión de su cara y la sonrisa devota al saludarlo.

"Buenos días, décimo"

Es lo que le dice una sombra difusa, el eco de sus recuerdos. Frena unos segundos en mitad de la calle para borrar ese espejismo. Porque duele, le atormenta saber que no es real y que nunca lo será.

"Buenos días, décimo"

Una frase que en el pasado la juzgaba de previsible y cotidiana, en el presente, lo despedaza en partes.

"Mentiroso", murmuran sus labios, mientras los aprieta para tratar de no quebrar en llanto. Había sido un mentiroso, porque le había jurado que siempre lo cuidaría y que lo apoyaría en todo… que siempre sería su mano derecha y que estaría a su lado; pero le había fallado. Al menos en lo último.

Tsuna creyó haberle dejado bien en claro que para él, ellos primero eran personas antes que guardianes, eran amigos antes que mafiosos.

No eran escudos humanos.

"Yo no te pedí que te interpusieras", los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con el único fin de retener esa traicionera lágrima. "Yo no te pedí que me salvaras".

Los fuegos artificiales no lucían iguales sin Gokudera a su lado.

**(…)**

Corrió hasta su casa, no se detuvo a darle explicaciones a su madre por semejante arrebato, ni por haber vuelto en horario escolar. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Lambo dormía sobre su cama y soñaba…

—¡Lambo, despierta!

—¿Qué quieres? Lambo-san no está disponible en este momento.

—Lambo —lo llamó de nuevo, al ver que le daba la espalda para seguir durmiendo—La bazooka de los diez años, ¿puede… puede ir al pasado?

—¿Eh? —cuestionó somnoliento, sin entender un ápice pregunta tan extraña.

—No —el que respondió fue Reborn, desde las sombras—, el pasado no se puede cambiar de la manera en la que pretendes.

Bajo la visera de su sombrero, ocultó la mirada de piedad que le había dedicado. Era una de las pocas veces en las que Reborn solía ser clemente con él.

Tsuna se dejó vencer, arrodillado en la alfombra se aferró del pantalón, permitiéndole a las lágrimas que ganaran la partida otra vez.

—No puedo más —balbuceó—, no puedo más, Reborn —lo miró, rogando por la ayuda que el Arcobaleno siempre sabía darle.

La única diferencia en el presente es que Reborn no tenía una solución mágica para esa circunstancia en particular, ni tampoco palabras de consuelo. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera lograría confortar a su pupilo.

—Ya lo superarás… con el tiempo.

—No puedo —negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el rostro empapado y el sabor salado y amargo de las lágrimas—No quiero… no quiero nada de esto —lo miró fijamente, con esa expresión que Reborn conocía muy bien, una que le indicaba que ni mil golpes lograrían hacerle cambiar de parecer—, no quiero que las cosas sean así, no quiero ser un jefe mafioso si eso implica perder a la gente que amo —decirlo en voz alta, le heló la sangre—; renuncio.

—No es algo que puedas cambiar, tampoco —dijo con calma.

Le gustase o no, Tsuna estaba demasiado involucrado con la mafia a esas alturas como para salirse sin que hubieran consecuencias graves.

—No me importa. No me importa nada de lo que pase.

—Bien, esto se terminó —dijo el Arcobaleno, dándole la esperanza, por un ínfimo segundo, de haber entendido su dolor; pero no, caminó hasta el chico y le dio una patada—; escúchame bien, idiota: Si no quieres que nadie más muera por ti, entonces hazte fuerte. Muy fuerte. ¿Está claro? Lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie tenga que defenderte.

—Reborn —se quejó, sobándose una herida en la boca que apenas sangraba, una herida que no se comparaba en nada a la grieta que sentía en el alma. Iba a reprocharle el que le obligara de nuevo a hacer algo que no quería, pero el Arcobaleno interrumpió su previsible queja.

—No malgastes el sacrificio de Gokudera. Él murió defendiendo al "décimo", y si tú no vas a seguir siendo el "décimo" en el que él creía, entonces estarás decepcionándolo.

Tsuna abrió grande los ojos, como si de repente un enigma universal hubiera sido descifrado. Reborn no le había dicho nada que no supiera ya, pero necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, tal vez para comprenderlo desde otra perspectiva.

—Yo nunca le pedí a Gokudera que fuera mi mano derecha, yo solo quería que él fuera mi amigo…

—Pero él fue feliz todo este tiempo siendo tu mano derecha, no tu amigo —sonrió tenuemente, porque si tenía que golpearlo de nuevo para hacérselo ver con más claridad, lo haría con gusto—; lo sabes bien, te lo dije muchas veces: Gokudera era otra clase de chico antes de conocerte a ti. Fuiste su mundo, Tsuna. Y estoy seguro de que él fue muy feliz a tu lado, siendo tu mano derecha y haciendo las cosas de la manera en las que las hacía, creyendo en ti. Así que no insultes su recuerdo… —notó que el chico entendía poco a poco su punto, por lo que decidió darle una tregua—. Ahora ve al baño, lávate la cara y vete a la escuela, que tienes clase. Ya has faltado toda la semana desde el entierro; como tu tutor no voy a tolerar tanta dejadez de tu parte.

Tsuna comenzó a llorar de nuevo, en silencio, sintiéndose levemente aliviado al comprender que, pese a todo, aún podía contar con Reborn. Sentándose en la alfombra, encogió las piernas y hundió el rostro entre las rodillas para llorar un poco más. Solo un poco más… y podría continuar el día, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie. Fuerzas que sacaba, vaya Dios a saber de dónde.

Se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de sentirse así. Tan culpable.

…

¿Era un sueño o era la realidad? Habían tocado el timbre y tras la puerta estaba Gokudera. Tsuna lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarlo se desvaneciera. Fuera una quimera o no, quería tenerlo un rato consigo, sosteniéndole así la mano para no dejarlo ir.

Gokudera sonreía, de esa manera tan especial que le iluminaba el rostro y que le ayuda a recordar que esa clase de muecas solo se las dedicaba a él.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, explicarle por qué le dolía tanto, confesarle aquellos sentimientos que no había descubierto hasta hacia muy poco. Contarle cuán arrepentido estaba de no haber pasado más tiempo con él, de no haberle hecho más preguntas para conocerlo mejor y, especialmente, de no haber entrenado más duramente para evitar que algo así sucediera.

Pero se dio cuenta que no hacía falta decir nada de eso, porque Gokudera ya lo sabía.

Despertó. Había sido un simple sueño, quizás producto de sus propios deseos; pero lo había sentido tan real…

Se vistió para comenzar la mañana. Miró por la ventana notando que la tormenta había limpiado el cielo, dejándolo de un color azul esperanza. Era un día distinto. Lo sería, porque pensaba trazar un antes y un después.

Sería el mejor jefe Vongola de todas las generaciones, cambiaría la mafia desde sus cimientos; la destruiría desde adentro, para que nada ni nadie pusiera en peligro a los que más amaba.

Sería el "décimo" en el que Gokudera siempre había creído, hasta el último suspiro.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Soy de pensar que la función de Tsuna es hacer un cambio radical en la mafia. Por ahí, en alguna parte del manga, dicen que el décimo tiene la voluntad de poder limpiar la sangre derramada, los pecados de la familia Vongola. La intención de Primo era crear una organización que protegiera a los suyos, pero las demás generaciones venideras convirtieron a la Familia Vongola en la mafia que se conoce actualmente. Por eso siempre creí que la función de Tsuna, por ende, es "destruir" esa mafia, en un sentido literal y metafórico, para volver al orden establecido. Después de todo él nunca quiso ser un jefe mafioso.
> 
> Ah, lo de Gokudera en este fic no viene a cuento. No creo que sea posible hablar de "una familia Vongola" sin uno de sus miembros, pero la idea de que Tsuna tuviera un cambio radical me gustaba por el lado de que fuera al perder a alguien que amaba (en el canon sería Kyoko) al mejor estilo Spiderman y, admitamos, no quería repetir la misma idea o una similar de "Guardián de tu alegría" XD. El punto es que… perdón por matar a Gokudera T.T todo sea por el bien del fandom (sí, claro)
> 
> 29 de junio de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
